tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavogga 6.12
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Mahavagga >> Sixth Khandaka >> 6.12 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- MAHAVAGGA SIXTH KHANDHAKA(ON MEDICAMENTS) Chapter-12. 1. Now at that time the Bhikkhus used to put pulverised ointments into pots and saucers. They became sprinkled over with herb-powders and dust. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow, O Bhikkhus, the use of a box for ointment.' Now at that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus used to carry about various kinds of boxes for ointments--gold ones, and silver ones. People were annoyed, murmured, and became angry, saying, 'Like those who still live in the world.' They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'Various kinds of boxes for ointments, gold ones. and silver ones, are not, O Bhikkhus, to be used. Whosoever does so, is guilty of a dukkata offence. I allow, O Bhikkhus, the use of such boxes made of bone, or ivory, or horn, or of the nala reed, or of bambu, or of wood, or of lac, or of the shells of fruit, or of bronze, or of the centre of the chank-shell.' 2. Now at that time the boxes of ointment had no lid. (The ointment) was sprinkled over with herb-powders and dust. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow, O Bhikkhus, the use of a lid.' The lids used to fall off. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to fasten the lid with thread, and to tie it on to the box.' The boxes used to fall. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to sew the boxes on with thread .' 3. Now at that time the Bhikkhus used to rub the ointment on with their fingers: and the eyes were hurt. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow, O Bhikkhus, the use of a stick or holder to put the ointment on with.' Now at that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus used to keep various kinds of ointment-sticks--gold ones, and silver ones. People were annoyed, murmured, and became angry, saying, 'Like those who still live in the world.' They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'Various kinds of ointment-holders, O Bhikkhus, are not to be used. Whosoever does so, is guilty of. a dukkata offence. I allow, O Bhikkhus, the use of ointment-holders of bone, or of ivory, or of horn, or of the nala reed, or of bamboo, or of wood, or of lac, or of fruit, or of bronze, or of the chank-shell.' 4. Now at that time the ointment-sticks used to fall on the ground and become rough. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow, O Bhikkhus, the use of a case for the ointment-sticks .' Now at that time the Bhikkhus used to carry the ointment-boxes and ointment-sticks about in their hands. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow, O Bhikkhus, the use of a bag to put the ointment-box in.' They had no shoulder strap. 'I allow, O Bhikkhus, the use of a shoulder strap (by which to carry the ointment-box), or of a thread (by which to sew or tie it on).'